jebfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeb T Sausagefreak
| image = JebInfobox.jpg | date_of_birth = 7th June 1990 (age 26) | ethnicity = Purple European | likes = Singing; performing; playing video games; watching films; skiing; clay pigeons; anal probes | dislikes = Being interrupted; being irritated; his jobs; P45s; Roger; Gummy Bear; Coldplay | occupation = Call centre worker; children's television host; vicar; superhero | friends = Ned | voice_actor = Nick Forshaw | appearances = See full list below }}Sir"Marvel Superhero" Jeb Tiberius"Administrative Services""Priest" Sausagefreak (born 7th June 1990) is a British former call centre worker, former television presenter, former vicar and former superhero from North Uppolshyte, Lancashire."Jeb T Freak | Meet Jeb" jebtfreak.com 29 May 2017 He is a sausage-shaped person with a pink, blotched body and a pale, bald head and hands. His irises are brown and he wears thick-rimmed, rounded glasses. He also lacks a visible nose. Although he generally wears no clothes, Jeb wears a pair of red socks with a single white stripe and brown shoes. Personality Jeb is a cantankerous individual who rarely finds pleasure in his work. He can quite easily become irritated by stupid people, as evidenced during his time as a technical support call centre worker."Technical Support" His impatience is further amplified if he's in the middle of trying to do something else or if he continuously pestered, such as when Roger Pinkdigit was trying to talk to Jeb as he was trying to quell a caller harassing for vacancies in administrative services. Such annoyances have led to irrational outbursts, like when he tricked a caller into flushing the technical support building's power unit, and when he stapled several colleagues in administrative services and bludgeoned other with a ruler. Biography Early life In technical support As a children's TV presenter In administrative services As a priest As a superhero In the shorts Behind the scenes Creation Trivia *Jeb's middle name 'Tiberius' is a reference to James Tiberius "Jim" Kirk from the Star Trek franchise.Jeb Retrospective - "Jeb Does Charlie Bit Me" List of appearances ;Jeb's Jobs :1. "Technical Support" :2. "Kids TV" :3. "Administrative Services" :4. "Priest" :5. "Marvel Superhero" ;Jeb's Hobbies :1. "Shooting" :2. "Skiing" ;Jeb's Cat :1. "Food" :2. "Poo" ;They Came ;Television :"Things Not To Do During The Movie" :The Pen Is Mighty ;Shorts :"Mr. Soft" :"Jeb Does Crazy Frog" :"Jeb Does Madonna" :"A Christmas Message From Jeb" :"Jeb Does Charlie Bit My Finger" :"Jeb Does Miley Cyrus" :"Happy Valentine's Day From Jeb" :"Jeb Says" :"Jeb Meets Gummy Bear" :"Jeb Does This" :"Jeb's Joke" :"Jeb Does The Ice Bucket Challenge" :"Jeb Does The X Factor" :"Jeb Cooks" :"Jeb Listens To Music" :"10,000 Subs - A Thank You Message From Jeb" :"Jeb Does Top Gear" :"Jeb's Wonders of the Wonderverse" :"Jeb's Terrible Very Bad Song" :"Jeb's Horn" :"Where has Jeb been?" :"Meet Doug" :"Jeb Investigates : Guns" :"Jeb Looks At Porn" :"Jeb Stops Trump Talking Sh*t" :"Jeb Does An Advert" :"Jeb Does Game of Thrones" :"Top 10 Movies (Ruined by Jeb)" :"Where The F*ck is Jeb?" ;Jeb's Jobs: The Movie pitches :"Jeb's in Trouble" :"Jeb's Jobs: The Movie!" ;Miscellaneous :"Jeb's Jobs Episode 3 Trailer" :"Jeb's Jobs Episode 4 Trailer" Footnotes Category:Characters